Tal vez
by QueenSugar
Summary: A veces considerarlo, podía significar mucho más que un simple 'sí'. [Para Nymus].


_N/A: Para Nym que me regaló un bello fic. Y porque ya no puedo seguir traicionando de este modo a la otepé. (?_

* * *

 **Tal vez**

"Muy buenos días, y sean bienvenidos a nuestra exhibición".

Con esas palabras, Rogue daba inicio a su día, y con las mismas concluía su jornada laboral. Desde hacía ya un tiempo había tomado el puesto de guía en el turno matutino del Museo de Historia Natural de su ciudad, y no podía estar más a gusto con ello.

Si bien no tenía planes a largo plazo en él sitio, en la actualidad, el chico ya sentía el museo como su segunda casa.

Le gustaba la sensación de elocuencia que el empleo provocaba en él. Al igual de la atención que prestaban ante sus aclaraciones aquellos que visitaban el edificio.

Claro que las cosas no siempre eran de este modo. Dentro de las visitas guiadas, no podía faltar el bufón que se molestaba en tergiversar sus palabras o simplemente, no podía mantener su lengua sujeta durante el recorrido.

Esto solía sucederle mayoritariamente durante recorridos de grupos de secundaria, e incluso a veces, universitarios. Pese a este hecho, los universitarios seguían siendo sus visitantes favoritos.

Su mañana se había desarrollado con la mayor normalidad posible. Había recibido parejas de veteranos, familias con niños pequeños, jóvenes parejas, algún que otro individuo solitario, y demás.

Y ahora; casi al concluir el turno, se encontraba dando las últimas vueltas junto a un grupo de Ciencias Antropológicas.

—Hemos llegado al tramo final del recorrido. Si alguien tiene alguna duda...—enunció.

Pero todos continuaron en el solemne silencio que se encontraban desde que había dado inicio el recorrido.

No era ningún secreto para sus colegas que Rogue detestaba a los grupos así. Le aburrían de sobremanera.

—No hay preguntas 'tontas' o 'inadecuadas'—se apresuró a decir. Pero la multitud permanecía en silencio.

Pronto, estaba listo–aunque no de buena gana–para continuar el recorrido; cuando notó como lentamente, una mano se alzaba.

"Hasta que al fin" pensó. Aquel muchacho rubio sería su salvador de aquel averno que era el hastío.

– ¿Sí?–se apresuró a decir, para cederle la palabra. Realmente no quería darle la oportunidad de echarse para atrás.

–Me preguntaba…Si podría darme su número–soltó. Y el grupo entero estalló de una carcajada.

Por su parte Rogue, estaba demasiado avergonzado. Tanto, que ni siquiera se percató de los comentarios subidos de tono emitidos por los demás alumnos, o de como los profesores reprendían al desvergonzado chico.

–Disculpen–enunció, cuando hubo recobrado la compostura–De hecho si hay preguntas 'inadecuadas'. Como pueden ver su compañero ha dado un perfecto ejemplo de ello. Ahora, si nadie tiene más que agregar, podemos concluir el recorrido–declaró, con total seriedad.

Y ni un suspiro se escuchó de parte de los visitantes.

Concluyeron el recorrido de esta misma forma. En el momento que pusieron pie fuera del edificio, Rogue por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Se encaminaba a recoger sus pertenencias, para marcharse de una buena vez, cuando desvió la mirada hacia una banca, y reparó de su presencia. El condenado rubio seguía allí.

– ¿Te separaste del grupo?—preguntó. Aunque no creyó que alguien de su edad pudiese ser así de torpe.

—No. Estaba esperando por ti.

– ¿Ah?

—Mira, de verdad lo siento. Suelo ser un poco impulsivo a veces y tampoco tengo mucho filtro, pero entiendo lo que es una negativa. Te dejaré en paz, sólo quería disculparme.

Rogue lo miró alejarse. De verdad que era atractivo y parecía sincero.

"Si tan sólo no fuese tan idiota..." deseó.

—Dije que la pregunta no era adecuada para el momento. Nada más.

El otro se apresuró hasta donde se encontraba, quedó frente a él.

—Entonces, ¿¡Es un sí!?—cuestionó con exaltación.

—Es un tal vez. Y siéntete afortunado porque tan siquiera lo considere–dijo, mordazmente.

Pero sus palabras, no parecían haber surtido el efecto deseado en el rubio. Puesto el mero hecho de que considerara su propuesta, para el chico significaba mucho más un 'sí'.

* * *

 _N/A: Sí. Yo también me conformaría con un 'tal vez' luego de mandarme tremenda estupidez._


End file.
